Proliferation and differentiation of cells of multicellular organisms are controlled by hormones and polypeptide growth factors. These diffusable molecules allow cells to communicate with each other and act in concert to form cells and organs, and to repair and regenerate damaged tissue. Examples of hormones and growth factors include the steroid hormones (e.g., estrogen, testosterone), parathyroid hormone, follicle stimulating hormone, the interleukins, platelet derived growth factor (PDGF), epidermal growth factor (EGF), granulocyte-macrophage colony stimulating factor (GM-CSF), erythropoietin (EPO) and calcitonin.
Hormones and growth factors influence cellular metabolism by binding to proteins. Proteins may be integral membrane proteins that are linked to signaling pathways within the cell, such as second messenger systems. Other classes of proteins are soluble molecules.
Of particular interest are cytokines, molecules that promote the proliferation and/or differentiation of cells. Examples of cytokines include erythropoietin (EPO), which stimulates the development of red blood cells; thrombopoietin (TPO), which stimulates development of cells of the megakaryocyte lineage; and granulocyte-colony stimulating factor (G-CSF), which stimulates development of neutrophils. These cytokines are useful in restoring normal blood cell levels in patients suffering from anemia or receiving chemotherapy for cancer. The demonstrated in vivo activities of these cytokines illustrates the enormous clinical potential of, and need for, other cytokines, cytokine agonists, and cytokine antagonists.